Prior art recirculation shields and fan shrouds are two distinct apparatuses. Current recirculation shields used in motorized vehicles generally include a plurality of brackets which are bolted to the side members of the radiator. The brackets are positioned to extend laterally outward from the radiator toward the interior walls of the engine compartment. Rubber recirculation seals extend from the brackets outward toward the interior walls of the engine compartment. Self tapping screws, rivets, or similar means are used to fasten the shield brackets and the corresponding recirculation seals together at a common point where the shield brackets and recirculation seals meet. The shield brackets and the recirculation seals jointly form a recirculation shield to stop recirculation of hot fan discharge airflow around from behind the radiator and maintain cooling system airflow at ambient temperature.
A separate fan shroud is mounted to the back side of the radiator. The shroud fits circumferentially around the engine fan and is adapted to funnel airflow through the radiator and engine fan. When the fan rotates, air is drawn through the radiator thereby effectuating cooling of the engine.
There are several problems associated with the prior art. The recirculation shield and separate fan shroud require two distinct installation steps. First, each shield bracket must have the rubber recirculation seal attached, and then be individually bolted to a sidemember of the radiator. In a second installation step, the fan shroud must be bolted to the radiator. Furthermore, current recirculation shields are made of metallic brackets, which tend to be expensive. Metal brackets are subject to corrosion and metal fatigue and, therefore, have a limited useful life span.